Stolen Away
by The Breckoning
Summary: This is a story about a girl who becomes abducted and fighting for her freedom. A John Wick fan-fiction. Story is read in first person.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke from a dead sleep to a crash that came from my kitchen. I quickly spun sideways to grab the pepper spray from my side table drawer and had it at the ready. Living on my own in this apartment I knew I always had to be cautious. However, I didn't anticipate that someone would ever break in. I live in a rather nice neighborhood, or so I thought. I could hear the footsteps growing closer and closer to my bedroom door until the handle began to jiggle. My heart was racing and I was frozen solid until I could finally manage to form a sentence.

"Th-The police are on their way!" I bluffed, fumbling for my phone that charging several feet away.

As I picked it up I was trembling so much that I couldn't type in the correct passcode. I was taken aback by the earsplitting sound of crunching wood as the assailant burst through the door and stumbled into my room. He was large, far older man with a buzzed head and small gold hoop earrings. I dashed for my window but as quick as lightning he grasped my arm and swung me back into the wall. My head smashing into one of my hung picture frames and I could feel the warmth of blood running down the side of my face. As my head throbbed, I was trying my best to snap out of my disorientation quickly before he could apprehend me again.

Another man entered the room with a briefcase in one hand and a pistol in the other. He stared down at me with his hazel eyes and put the briefcase on the edge of my bed and opened it, pulling out some work rope. My eyes widened as I feared the worst, they weren't here to rob me: they were here to take me!

"Look, sweetheart, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it gonna' be?"

I looked to my side and noticed that the pepper spray was not far from me. With all my might, I leaped for it. It was in my grip when suddenly I was picked up and wrangled into a choke hold. I was trying my hardest to kick and punch him, but his grip only tightened around my neck, crushing my windpipe. I could no longer breathe and my head felt like it was going to explode. My vision was blurring as the man with the hazel eyes approached me and spoke softly.

"We didn't want to have to do it this way but it looks like you're giving us no other choice. So, this is your last warning. Come quietly or Briggs here will have to knock you out and lemme' tell you a headache you will have when you wake up will not be worth it, trust me."

I nodded as best I could and the man grappling me loosened his grip. I took in a huge deep breath and gasped for air as he finally let me go. I staggered to the ground while he walked swiftly back to the briefcase. Standing beside his friend, he grabbed a roll of duct tape.

"What do you want with me!?" I choked out.

"It's not what we want, it's what our contractor wants, and he wants you. Now hold still and this won't hurt." He approached me with rope in both hands, as tears rolled down my face silently waiting for the worst. "Am I going to die?" I sobbed.

"You need to shut the fuck up and stop asking questions." He began to tie my arms behind my back. If he couldn't answer that question then why wouldn't I fight for my life to get out of this? I leaned forward and as hard as I could, I swung my head backward, crashing it into his face. My head ached violently with pain as I stumbled to get up. The cock of the pistol in my ear and metal to the back of my head was enough to make me freeze in place.

"No more chances bitch." He snapped

I slowly turned to look back but the butt of his gun was the last thing I saw before darkness.

I awoke to chatter around me but I couldn't see a thing. My arms and legs were bound tightly as I squirmed to try to loosen them. It felt like I was on wood flooring and no doubt there was duct tape around my mouth. Even if I can't see anything I could sure as hell feel it.

"Hey look who's finally awake." It was the man with the hazel eyes, I was sure of it.

Another deep voice then spoke, "That's enough Randel, you and Briggs are excused."

"Careful with her, she's a wild one." Randle sneered. I could then hear their footsteps leave the room and close the door behind them.

"My apologies about those guys, you won't have to see them again if you behave."

He walked over and assisted on sitting me upright and pulled the bag off my face. Everything was blurry in my left eye but I could see him staring back at me with my right one. He was a short overweight man with an unkempt short beard. I looked around the room to find that there were no windows, only a single bed, a small corner toilet with a sink, and a desk with a small drawer. The room had one door that had no handle from the inside.

"Oh no, it looks like you took some damage on your beautiful face." He chuckled

I still don't understand why I am here and what he wanted with me. I'm so confused and never felt so vulnerable in my life. Questions flying through my head at a million miles an hour as tears were welling up. He bent down as I braced myself when he swiftly tore the duct tape off my mouth. The stinging subsided after a few seconds.

"W-what's going to happen to me?" I asked softly, staring at the ground with only my good eye.

"You will be staying here until your family pays my ransom. If I don't get my money in three days I'm selling you to some sex traffickers that will pay a high enough price for your pretty head…although they won't be too satisfied with that black eye of yours. So, relax. I have a room procured for you if you behave. If not, you are going to stay exactly the way you are until your ransom is paid or I sell you off. Bottom line is I keep you alive. Whether you want to be comfortable or not is entirely up to you."

I said nothing, I felt numb. I couldn't believe the situation that has been thrust upon me so suddenly. Feeling nauseous, I laid down on my back and I didn't care that I was crushing my arms. I needed to take a minute and wait until my lightheadedness passed.

"I'm going to untie you now and if you fight me, my men are going to come back in here and do more to you then just knock you out, you hear me?"

I nodded, silent tears streaming down my face as he cut the ties and I could move freely again. I crawled to the bed and laid there like an obedient dog. He walked to the door and knocked three times for his goons to let him out. "Name's Vee by the way. Don't get used to it." The door slammed behind him following the sound of three locks clicking in place. Sickness came over me and I sprinted for the toilet to expel my stress.


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned back against the wall next to the toilet to calm my breathing. Attempting to muffle my cries, I buried my hands in my face. Who knows what could set these guys off. I didn't want to cause a commotion and have them come in here again. After a few deep breathes I stood up and walked over to the desk and opened it. To my surprise there was a single orange worn down crayon and one piece of paper. I closed the drawer and walked to my bed to sit on it. I looked around at my setting once more. No way I was going to dig my way out of here, at least not without a tool. Exploring my options, I knew there was no way out unless they deemed it to be.

I wish I was able to change into some decent clothes instead of my black pajama shorts and an old baggy navy-blue t-shirt. There was no mirrors or objects I could pull apart and use as a weapon.  
I think Vee has done this many times before because he seems to have thought of everything. My stomach started to growl. There was no clock or windows around so there was no way I could have any sense of time here. All I could do is wait.

Time was endless, what seemed like hours or possibly a day went by and I hadn't slept much if at all. I was only allowed to drink sink water for they had no intentions of feeding me. They are probably trying to keep me in a weakened state since they knew I would fight for my life. I finally heard the sound of shuffling feet outside my door and I froze, praying to god they wouldn't come in but the shuffling stopped. I paused for a moment before I snuck closer to the door and put my ear up to it. Vee spoke softly to his men, "The traffickers want to pay more money than the ransom I gave her family so we will move her this afternoon."

I threw myself backwards in shock I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. It seemed like I had just arrived at this god forsaken place and already I was doomed! He is playing my family dirty and I could do nothing about it. I took a couple of deep breaths yet again. Panicking wasn't going to get me anywhere. I went over to the desk and took out the paper and crayon. I just simply wrote.

 _My name is Brook. If anyone finds this, please tell my family everything is going to be okay._

I quickly finished up writing my families address down, folded the paper up, and stuffed it in the waistband of my underwear. I then went over to the corner of my room farthest from the door, sat down, and waited for the inevitable. I was so exhausted but my hunger was keeping me awake. All I wanted was to eat and sleep. My long brown hair was starting to get greasy and I was starting to smell. There wasn't even any soap in the sink so I could wash up. I had no choice but to stay a mess. Just then, I heard the sound of the door being unlocked and I quickly got to my feet, crushing myself into the corner of the room even more to stay as far away as I possibly could. Vee walked into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay honey here is the deal." He pulled his hand from his pocket to reveal two white round tablets.

"You are going to take these so we can transfer you without injury, otherwise we will force sedate you and we all know how much of a hassle that is, so just be a good little lady and take the meds alright?" He walked closer to me for me to take the pills from his hands.

"If you think for one second that I am not going to stop fighting you, you are dead wrong." I growled.

Vee sighed and snapped his fingers for his lackies to come in. They wasted no time to rush me as I tried to evade them. They each grabbed an arm and put them behind my back. I screamed and struggled with all my might to escape but they quickly hand cuffed and slammed me to the floor. I flopped around and kicked at them hard but they easily apprehended my legs and started cuffing them together as well. They were less aggressive this time, they knew as well as I did that I had so much less energy now then before. After my legs and arms were bound they grabbed my arms and started dragging me out of the room. I was trying my hardest to pull and hop away but nothing worked. It was just a sad pointless attempt. All I could do is look around at my surroundings as they dragged me up some stairs through what looked like a huge mansion. I screamed out for help again hoping someone would hear. But nothing, they dragged me to the front of the house more violently now.

"When can we give it to her Vee!? Jesus she's annoying." Randel grunted.

"Not till she's in the vehicle, we need to time it accordingly." He said, frustrated.

"Please just let me go I won't tell anyone I swear! I just want to go home!" I pleaded.

As we approached the double doors I tried to kick away from them trying to not let them open. But just then Briggs grabbed me from behind and crushed me to him while Randel opened the door. The light outside was blinding as I squinted my eyes to try to focus on my surroundings and saw the black van in front of us.

"No please don't do this!" I pleaded again.

Randel opened the back of the van up as Briggs tossed me in like a rag doll. I turned around and scooted deeper into the vehicle to get away from them but I watched as Vee pulled out a syringe and a small glass vile from his vest pocket and handed it off to Randel. My eyes widened and I froze again. I was so weak as it is, why would they possibly have to advance further.

"Well, this is Goodbye Brook." Vee Grimaced. But I had my eyes fixated on Randel as I watched him pull off the plastic cap from the needle with his teeth and spit it to the floor. He pierced the top of the small jar and turned it upside down to extract the clear liquid from it. He jumped in the back with me and slammed the doors closed as Briggs walked to the front of the van and started it. It was just Randel and I. He stared at me like a lion watching prey, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"You don't have to do this." I pleaded. "Please, I'll go quietly."

He kept his gaze and didn't say a word. He knew that I was full of shit. The Van took a hard turn left and caught me off guard as gravity slid me over to Randel, stopping me when I bumped into him. He snatched a fist full of my hair and I screamed out in pain. He tilted my head backwards and jammed the needle into the side of my neck. After a few seconds he let me go and I kicked away from him fearing he would do further damage. Suddenly I felt heavy, I couldn't move and my body felt almost numb. I was no longer physically uncomfortable, in fact, it was almost euphoric. My eyes were getting heavy and I couldn't fight staying awake any longer. I succumbed to unconsciousness before I knew it.

I was slipping in and out of consciousness as I heard Briggs and Randel yell at one another about speeding. It seemed like I was being tossed around a lot in the back but I couldn't feel it. Suddenly I heard the breaks slam. Briggs jumped out and I heard bullets fly. Still feeling weak and heavy I was wondering if this was actually happening or not. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't have feelings of worry or sorrow. I just wanted a swift end to all this. I heard Randel scream something out as the back doors opened and one single bullet was shot. With the last bit of energy I had, I forced my eyes open and glanced out of the back of the van and standing in front of the open doors was a tall man with long raven hair and a nice three-piece jet-black suit. He was staring down at me. Surely this must be death to take me away. But that was the last thing I saw before darkness engulfed me again.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling above me for a couple minuets trying to get my grasp on reality. As I raised my right hand up to my face to rub my eyes I realized I had an IV inserted into my very scratched up forearm. I took notice that I had been changed into a hospital gown as well. As I lifted it up I noticed a ton of bruising on my legs along with some bandaging around my ankles. Exploring myself further, there was some stitches underneath a bandage on the side of my waste that stung a lot when I moved even the slightest. I looked around the room with confusion but a sense of safety started to overcome me. I still felt relatively drowsy and weak but I knew I had to find a phone to call my mother as soon as I could, not to mention use the restroom. I leaned forward to sit myself up and scooted to the edge of the bed. I was feeling pretty dizzy and sore as hell but the drive to get a hold of my parents kept me going. As my bare feet touched the ground, I used the edge of the bed to help myself walk over to my IV that was already on wheels so I could take it with me. There were only two doors in my room so I slowly walked over to the first door and grabbed the handle. It was locked.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" I spat.

"HELLO!?" I screamed louder as I pounded on the door.

I felt far to tired to keep my actions going so I turned to try the other door. A restroom, thank god.

After relieving myself and washing my hands, I made an effort to wash my face the best I could. Looking into the mirror the cut on the side of my head had a bandage on it and seeing myself with a black eye was hard to look at. I exited the restroom and I made my way back to the bed. I noticed tucked into the side of the bed, there was a remote with a call bell for the nurse on it. I clicked it promptly as the light on the remote turned green. I didn't want to lay back down, I just wanted to shake off my sleepiness so I just stood there leaning against the bed trying to keep myself propped up so I could stay awake. Just then the door unlocked and a woman walked in. She had blonde curly hair going down to her shoulders and solid black scrubs on. She did not look happy to see me at all.

"You need to stay in your bed and rest, you're going to hurt yourself." She stated, as she glared at me.

I did not appreciate her tone of voice so I was not going to give her my kindness back.

"Look, I was abducted and drugged against my will! I haven't eaten or spoken to my family in days so unless you have a phone you want to give me I will not get back in bed." I shouted.

Ill admit it was a lot louder then I had intentionally wanted to be but I needed to get my point across to her. How dare she order me to lay back down after the ordeal I endured, not to mention the fact that my room was locked from the outside. What was that about?

"Alright have it your way."

She exited the room and I stood there asking myself 'what's that supposed to mean?'

She came back into the room moments later with two big burly guys wearing the same black scrubs and ordered me again.

"Lay down or we will force you to." She commanded.

I sighed deeply and did as she said. Sitting myself promptly at the edge of the bed and scooting myself into a comfortable position.

"First of all, I just want to call my mom and I don't want trouble, I just want an explanation. What hospital is this and who is my doctor?"

"You were in a nasty car accident and your doctors name is Dr. Iris. You arrived here about eight hours ago." She scowled.

"Okay so when can I speak to my mom and tell her what hospital I am at so she knows that  
I'm okay, because again, I was abducted!" I growled.

She stared at me with what looked like intense hatred but to my surprise she answered me rather calmly.

"You are at the Continentals hospital wing and that's all I can say. Once you heal up I'm sure you will get more answers but for now just relax, we want to avoid your stitches being torn."

"Id like to talk to my doctor please." I could feel panic over coming me now. Was I being held against my will, again? Why am I not able to use a phone? They could be harvesting my organs for all I know.

"Your doctor will be in tomorrow to explain things further, get some rest I'm going to give you something that will help with the pain. You will be out of here soon enough."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small syringe but my fight or flight took hold of me as I immediately ripped my IV out of my fore arm and rolled off the side of the bed.

"Please no! Anything but that!"

One of the men sprang over and grabbed hold of me from behind, bear hugging me as I fought to get away from him, kicking and jumping to get out of his grasp. I could start to feel the tearing of my stitches as the nurse rushed over to me with the other man. He grabbed my legs and together placed me back a top the bed. I felt the slightest sting on the backside of my upper thigh as they all loosened their grip on me. The same euphoric feeling rushing over me as I went limp. My breathing was slow and heavy again and I heard the nurse and the men speak in mumbles before I succumb to darkness once more.

When I awoke, the IV had been reinserted back into my forearm and I was numb. I couldn't feel my injuries anymore and it was almost as if my limbs were no longer attached to my body, it was not a good feeling. I was worried, yet calm. Whatever they gave me just made me a complete zombie but at least I was conscious. I blinked multiple times as I focused on the figure at the edge of my bed. It was another Man in scrubs holding a clip board and writing things down.

"Hello Brook. I am Dr. Iris. I'm sorry we had to sedate you for a time but we are just trying to get you in better health. I just want to ask you a few questions and then you can ask me whatever you like but first I want to inform of the injuries you sustained."

I closed my eyes, I understood everything he was saying but the lingering effects made me want to drift off again.

"We extracted a rather large piece of glass from your torso that needed fifteen stitches, many minor cuts and bruises alongside your arms and legs and some deeper cuts around your ankles that we couldn't stitch up."

I opened my eyes half way and let out a yawn.

"Who was the person who abducted you?"

"Vee… Randel… Briggs." I whispered.

"Do you know the whereabouts of where you were kept?"

"No."  
"Okay, last question. Do you know why you were taken?"

"I don't know any of this is happening to me. Just let me talk to my mom… please." I started to whimper.

"Okay I'm going to lower the dosage on your sedative so you can move more freely. I understand this is stressful for you but please understand that this is a hospital, we are only here to help."

He walked over to my IV and switched out the bags he also injected something else into the port of my IV connected to my arm. Instantly I felt more awake, I still felt like I had about four shots of vodka but at least I wasn't drowsy and immobile now. I slowly sat myself up, being careful not to make any sudden movements. If I was ever going to get out of here needed to play by their rules. I rubbed my eyes and brushed my hair behind my ears.

"That's much better thank you. When will I be able to leave?"

"You will be leaving relatively soon, but first, someone is here to have a talk with you, I'll bring them in now."

The doctor quickly jotted down a few more notes on his clip board and swiftly left the room I prayed to myself that it was going to be a cop or someone from law enforcement to ease my mind. A few minuets passed by and the doctor entered the room again my eyes widened as the man trailing behind him was the man with the raven hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Iris and the man stood a couple feet away from the edge of my bed.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Dr. Iris said, and he exited the room closing the door behind him.

I stared at the man intently as he was observing the bandage on the side of my head.

"I'm sorry I had to do this but there was no other way."

He spoke softly. His intense stare now fixated downward, breaking eye contact. What the hell was he talking about? I wanted to yell at him like I did the nurse but I know I shouldn't.

"Sir? What is going on? Who are you? I haven't been able to get an explanation for my entire stay here so why can I not talk to my family?" I asked sternly.

"My name is John. Your parents, hired me to protect you if anything were to happen to them."

"Them? You mean me, right?"

He shook his head.

"What's going on?" I said, fearing the worst.

"I will try to sum it up. You are of great value to someone in Russia. A long time ago your father promised to give them either his first born or two million dollars in exchange for his own life. He found a way to flee the country and keep you and his wife safe. He hired me a long time ago to protect you if they found him and that's why I'm here. I'm sorry. That man Vee, was hired by the man out for you and was double crossing him, that's where I came in. I ran you off the road to retrieve you. I didn't think he would try to sell you off and that's why I'm here."

I sat in frozen silence and just stared at the floor. I don't believe this. All I know is that I want to get as far away from this nuthouse as I could but I had to play it smart. I know he saved me but his story may not even be true. I put my left hand over my forehead trying to concentrate.

"When can I leave? I just want to go." I whispered. Still taking it all in and wanting to escape.

"We can leave in a couple hours. You are under my protection, so your doctor is giving me your medication and we will be going back to my place where it is safe."

I looked back up at him, his presence seemed warm, genuine even, and his eyes were soft. I wanted to trust him but I knew I shouldn't. I still don't know anything about him.

"Alright." I said.

I laid back flat on the bed and started breathing calmly as he walked towards the door.

"I will be back soon and we can leave."

I nodded and the door closed behind him. It took me a few moments and I noticed I didn't hear any of the locks turn when he left. I sat up quickly and took my IV out more gently this time. My stiches throbbed and my muscles ached as I got off the bed. I walked over the door, grabbed the handle and twisted it slowly. I peeped my head out the door way and saw no one coming from both directions. I stood for a couple moments thinking if this is the right thing to do or wait until tonight. 'Well, I already took out my IV and I know they are going to be pissed off again about it. So, I may as well.' I crept out of the room slowly and nonchalantly strolled down the corridor looking for exit signs. 'If anyone asks I can just tell them I'm looking for the drinking fountain. Yeah that's it.' I came across a big black heavy looking door but it was locked. I didn't see any windows around this place either. 'Is this underground?' I started walking the other direction when the nurse with blonde hair exited one of the rooms in the corridor and looked dead at me.

"What are you doing!? Do we really have to go through this again!?" She yelled as she stomped towards me.

"No, no I was just looking for the drinking fountain!" I explained.

"I know exactly what you were doing come with me!" She shouted and grabbed me by the wrist. I didn't fight her knowing it would only lead to terrible consequences.

"Okay I will, just don't give me anymore drugs, I'm just thirsty and wanted to walk."

She led me all the way back to my room and swung me inside. She did so in a way that I felt a stich or two pop.

"Ouch! Geeze! I'm trying to be nice here!" I said as I grabbed my side in pain. I walked casually over to my bed and sat on the edge.

"I won't put your IV back in because you are due to leave soon but I will be taking note of this incident."

As if that's suppose to scare me. She left the room and I was sitting in silence again. Thinking hard about my family. I don't know what's a lie and what's the truth anymore. The nurse came back in with a cup and straw and handed it to me. She didn't say a word and walked back out and locked the door. I pinched the straw and sucked up the liquid. It was Apple juice. I downed the whole thing instantly. It seemed like a luxury at this point to have anything other then water. My stomach growled and I had almost forgotten I was hungry. I felt very relaxed, I leaned back and took in a big yawn. My eyes were heavy again. Getting a little cat nap in wouldn't kill me knowing I am going to be released any way. But all I have been doing is sleeping why do I want to continue it? I really don't. But I closed my eyes and dozed off.

I opened my eyes halfway as I felt my body being carried about. I wanted to wake up but sleep was just a more satisfying option. I could barley hear John speaking. He was talking to someone but I didn't care I felt so relaxed I went back to sleep, in his arms it seemed. The roar of an engine woke me up for a couple seconds as I realized I was in a passenger car seat. I stared out the window, dazed for a moment before going back to my slumber.

I finally awoke with enough energy to actually sit up and evaluate my surroundings. I had been placed in a comfortable king size bed with what looked like 9ft tall ceilings. The room was gorgeous and had nice big windows. The bathroom was right in front of the bed about eight feet away next to an open door. I sat upright and saw a change of clothes at the foot of the bed. It was a maroon sweater and some jeans. I lifted them up to check the size and underneath was a sports bra and underwear. Looking down at myself I was comforted at the fact that I was seemingly left in my hospital gown untouched. I grabbed the clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I eye balled the shower long and hard. I had to take one.

Turning the faucet and adjusting the heat I threw my gown to the floor and stepped in. It was heaven. Feels like the best shower I ever had. After rinsing my body in soap and washing my hair thoroughly, I turned off the water. I stepped out and grabbed the nice plush towel off the rack above the tub. After gently drying off I started to put the fresh change of clothes on. Everything still had tags on them. I struggled to put the sports bra on and had to pause a couple times before I could get into it comfortably. I tried to slip the sweater over my head but my stitches ached too much. 'Fuck it.' I slipped my underwear and jeans on and just walked towards the door without the sweater. The moment I stepped out of the room the aroma of food, filled the air. My stomach felt like it had collapsed on itself it was so hungry. I cradled my stomach as I followed my nose down the hall being as stealthy as I could. As I turned the corner to the kitchen I saw him. His back facing towards me as he stood in front of the stove, wearing a plain white shirt and grey sweat pants. In mid-thought of me leaving or saying something, he spoke.

"Good morning. Have a seat." He said. Not even turning around to look at me. I was shocked he even knew I was there.

"Uh, Hi." I said nervously.

I took a few steps to the already set table and sat down. There was an assortment of fruits and a bottle of syrup in the middle of it. I was watching him intensely like a hawk, eyeballing the kitchen knives that were magnetized to the back wall of the kitchen. Although he doesn't seem like much of a threat, he cannot just keep me here.

He turned around and briskly walked over to me. Sliding two large pancakes on the plate in front of me. He sat down on the opposite side of the table and spoke softly.

"Please eat, your very malnourished and I wanted to talk to you about some things."

I wasn't going to argue with him since my brain was in my stomach. I grabbed the fork and knife and vigorously started cutting it up to shove in my mouth.

"Go on." I said as I began to stuff my face with no shame.


	5. Chapter 5

John interlocked his fingers and placed them on the table. His eyes fixated on mine. I kept glancing up and down from my food to his face but my main focus was on eating. My stomach grumbled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, as he smiled. "Now let me tell you what's going to happen. You will be staying here where you are safe from harms way. Either the man looking for you will come for you here or I will find him and eliminate him myself. But until that happens you have to stay with me. It's what your father would have wanted."

'Would have wanted.' The words echoed in my head. I still don't believe he's really gone.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin and placed my silverware on my empty plate.

"Look, thank you for saving me and all, but I am a consenting adult and you cannot just keep me here against my will. I would rather take my chances, John." I glared at him and he glared back.

"Listen Brook, your father left a message for you and promised me not to show you unless you were going to raise a problem."

I got up from my seat slowly and stretched. I winced as my stitches ached, reminding me of how immobile I could be if I tried running or fighting him.

"Then show me, because I won't stop trying to get home unless I see some solid evidence."

He got up from his seat and walked passed me. He went across the room to the open living room area and grabbed a laptop off a side table. He picked it up, opened it and came back over to me.

"Please sit." He gestured to my chair, and I sat.

He placed the laptop in front of me and took my empty plate away as a video was buffering. Suddenly, my dads face showed up. It was him in his study and he started talking.

"Hello sweetheart. I thought I would have so much more time with you but unfortunately my life is now cut short." I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock. No… This can't be real.

"I have invested everything into keeping you safe. I have hired on the most skilled professional to keep you out of harm. His name is John Wick and you can trust him dear." Suddenly gunshots were going off behind him and smashing sounds were apparent. Tears were now streaming down my face.

"I love you sweetie. I am so sorry it had to end like this, but you will do great things… I know it." Tears were in his eyes too as more gunshots went off and he closed down the camera. The video stopped, and I didn't realize it but I was sobbing. John placed a caring hand on my left shoulder and I couldn't help but turn to him in my chair and pull him into a hug. My face against his lean waist as my tears were making his shirt damp.

"I am so sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." I sobbed.

My stitches were hurting more then ever with all the crying I was doing. I let John go and stood myself up from the chair.

"Okay I believe you now, so what's next?" I wiped my tears away with my bare arm.

"I'll help you get a shirt on." He said.

We were walking towards the room I came from when suddenly there was a knock at the door. John and I froze and he pointed me to go to the room. But at that moment bullets riddled through the front door, John pushed me down flat to the ground and he was lying on top of me. I could feel the stitches completely rip and start to bleed. My screams were masked by the gun fire as John was covering my head. It felt like an eternity but the bullets finally stopped. He grabbed me and threw me into the hall closet that was a few feet away.

"There is a panic room in there, lock it behind you!" And he slammed the door shut. I wasn't going to sit around and ask questions so I crawled to the back and found another door. My waist was throbbing and it was so painful I could hardly stand. I crawled in and locked it behind me. I was atop a stair case that led underground. I was bleeding profusely as I slid down the steps carefully, covering my side with my right hand. Blood was running right through it. I heard the sound of more gunfire as I went over to the bed. It hurt too much to move now so I laid beside it cradling myself. The gunfire finally stopped and I could do nothing but lay there in agony. I heard the door click and knew immediately that it had to be John. He turned the corner and stared at me with the same look he had the first time I saw him. He was covered in blood, but not his. He ran to a cupboard that was on the other side of the room and grabbed a kit from it.

"This is going to sting a lot but I need you to stay still so I can stop the bleeding."

I was already in so much pain, I didn't want anymore.

"No John please don't, just put a bandage over it and ill be fine." I begged.

I heard him tear something open and put whatever it was, inside his waistband and pulled his shirt over it.

"Just breathe." He said calmly. Tears were welling again. I must look like the biggest baby on earth. He then jumped on top of me, straddling my lower body and pinned both my arms above my head so I was lying flat on my back. He took out the medical staple gun and shot me eight times with it. Yelping each time as he did so. I could tell my adrenaline was helping because it didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would. When he was done he released me immediately and got up. I rolled to my side and was breathing hard, I was exhausted. He scooped me up and laid me gently on the bed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." He said. As he leaned back to walk away I grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me again John." I whispered.

My adrenaline was crashing now and I could feel my body ache again.

"I'm going to get you some pain medication I'll be right back."

"No! I don't want to be a dead weight zombie again." I stated.

"You won't be, its non-drowsy." He said.

I released my grip and he went back to the cupboard.

"So, what happened out there?" I asked curiously.

"I like to keep those things to myself but I'm sure you can imagine." He walked over to me and handed me two pills. I popped them in my mouth and swallowed them dry.

"Promise me you are not drugging me again?"

"I promise." He said as he sat beside me on the bed and put a hand on my head.

My pain was subsiding and I started to sit upright in the bed.

Hours went by as we waited to be sure I was in the clear from danger. We talked a lot about his business side of his life. He made me laugh at little jokes here and there and I told him more about myself. He was a genuine person that I'm growing to like more and more. He told me about his nickname and he talked to me about how he got into the industry as a young boy being trained like his father before him and how much of a choice he didn't really have in it. But in the end, he was telling me that he wouldn't know what else he would be doing in life since he focuses on nothing else but his missions. He turned to me with a gentle stare.

"I think its safe to go up now." He said.

He scooped me in his arms and carried me bridle style up the stairs.

"I didn't know the boogeyman was such a gentleman." I giggled as I held myself to him. Looking down I saw the dried trail of blood I left behind getting down here.

As we reached the hall he put me down gently. I reached up to him and pecked him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said.

He clasped his hand in mine and interlocked his fingers as he led me back to my room. When we got there, I asked him if he could help me get my sports bra off, as I didn't want to hurt my staples. He gently grabbed hold of it and whisked it up over one arm and then the other. I covered my breasts with my hands as they were excited to be free now. I turned still covering myself and asked.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I stared at the floor, I was blushing but didn't want to see his reaction. He paused for a moment and raised my chin in his hand so I would look at him dead in his beautiful eyes.

"Absolutely." He muttered.


End file.
